Signal processing systems typically have predetermined amplitude ranges in which they may effectively operate. Input signals with amplitudes that are outside of a predetermined amplitude range of a signal processing system may not be processed properly. In some instances, the improper processing may result in “signal clipping” in which the amplitudes of the input signals that are outside of the predetermined range may be clipped or cut off and the corresponding data may be lost.
For example, an analog to digital converter (ADC) of a digital signal processing system may have a particular amplitude range. The ADC may generate values for amplitudes of received analog signals that are outside of the particular amplitude range by forcing the corresponding values of the received analog signals into the particular amplitude range. The forcing of the values into the particular amplitude range may cause signal clipping in that the actual amplitudes of the received analog signals that are outside of the particular amplitude range may be cut off and not adequately represented in the generated digital signal.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.